lotrfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Dalledayul
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Dalledayul/New Account, new Tales page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) 15:16, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Spenpiano replies It would be a pleasure! There's one idea that I was willing to make.--Spenpiano (talk) 22:25, November 22, 2013 (UTC) I don't know much about Google Documents.--Spenpiano (talk) 22:27, November 22, 2013 (UTC) It would be great to make a story that we can both create. It would be nice to work together on something and make this Wikia bigger. There is one story that we can make. Its a crossover between the Lord of the Rings trilogy and Angel/Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Do you like the idea?--Spenpiano (talk) 12:36, November 23, 2013 (UTC) Oh! Well, what about "The Hunger Games"? Have you read all the books? If you did, we can try and make a crossover between the series and The Hobbit. Check out the page Thorin and Company. Its just interesting to make crossovers.--Spenpiano (talk) 13:07, November 23, 2013 (UTC) Also, what about the Vampire Diaries? Have you watched that? I have been thinking of ideas in making a crossover.--Spenpiano (talk) 13:01, November 30, 2013 (UTC) Date Well, actually in the film, the date was set in the year 3001 rather than 3019.--Spenpiano (talk) 15:51, December 2, 2013 (UTC) Look I'm sorry, I didn't mean to truly annoy you. I was just doing my own things in this site. But the thing is, Its strange how the movie was altered. It was much different than the book. That I can tell you. Listen, if you want to work together on some things, it would be a true honor. If you have an idea, please share it with me.--Spenpiano (talk) 17:45, December 2, 2013 (UTC) I would be very happy to have a partner.--Spenpiano (talk) 17:46, December 2, 2013 (UTC) Join us in this new site Hi Dalledayul, if your a Vampire Diaries fan, please come and join me in this new site http://vampire-diaries-the-originals-crossover.wikia.com --Spenpiano (talk) 15:56, January 14, 2014 (UTC) Invitation: Tales From the Black Gate Hi, Dalledayul. As an active author here, I wanted to send you a personal inivitation to a project that Wikia is currently promoting called Tales From the Black Gate . I hope you'll take a sec to check it out, and contribute if you are so inclined. Thanks! http://shadowofmordor.wikia.com/wiki/Portal:Tales_from_the_Black_Gate Brian 15:42, August 8, 2014 (UTC)